A need is perceived for inflation indicators on personal automobile tires. This need is evidenced by the increasing number of personal automobiles and the increasing variation of tire sizes, shapes and styles. In the not too distant past a casual observer might note that a tire looked slack and suggest adding more air to the tire, however today that some observer might be confused by whether the tire was a G78 or G70 series or whether the tire was a radial or bias ply tire. In other words, a casual look is no longer a sufficient measure of tire inflation. Furthermore, an increasing number of drivers are not inclined to check their tires for proper inflation. Under-inflated tires become excessively worn more rapidly than properly inflated tires and degrade the automobile's handling characteristics, therefore improper inflation has long been recognized as a safety problem. Numerous attempts have heretofore been made to produce an inexpensive yet reliable inflation indicator. Various devices are known which modify or incorporate the valve stem of a tire to indicate tire pressure. Within this category are found U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,554,594; 3,453,590; 3,462,735; 3,593,268; 3,713,092; 3,859,628; 3,938,078; 4,037,192; and 4,425,558. Indicators integrated to the wheel rim include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,508,193; 3,961,309; 4,048,614; 4,059,823; and 4,071,724. Other indicators are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,797,273; 3,787,806; and 4,550,385. This number of patents show a long-felt need which remains unanswered insofar as the marketplace is concerned. Many of these devices are complex, or require radio transmission equipment or are easily damaged and not so easily repaired, therefore it is clear that a simple, inexpensive apparatus is still needed.